


To End on a Pleasant Note

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when they finally fly away from the remains of the star forge, everyone's in high spirits, and Bastila and Trin have some catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To End on a Pleasant Note

Trin stood leaned against the galaxy map as Carth and Bastila sat at the helm of the Ebon Hawk once more, the Star Forge nothing but space dust. _We did it,_ she thought, watching as Carth programmed in coordinates, and they zipped into the blue oblivion of hyperspace. "We did it," she said, as Bastila stretched and stood up, Carth ran a hand over his tired face.

"We did it," Carth agreed. He glanced at Bastila. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to _be_ back," she said, looking at Trin. "I owe that to you."

"Hey, you already saved me from a fate _far_ worse than death," Trin said, smiling. "We're even."

Bastila returned the smile somewhat reluctantly. "If you say so."

Carth gestured ahead. "Shall we?"

They walked down the narrow corridor to the main hold. "Whoo!" Mission cheered as they came into the hold, the others breaking out into applause.

Trin laughed, and bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

"You guys were _awesome,"_ Mission exclaimed, throwing her arms around Trin in an enthusiastic hug.

"I'm just glad it all worked out," Trin said, looking at Bastila as Mission let go.

"And you," Mission said to Bastila, who winced. "Hey, can I...?" She held out her arms, and Bastila nodded, reluctantly letting Mission pull her into a hug.

"I feel lucky to have made it out of there in one piece," Jolee commented to Carth.

"Believe me, with these two, it's always going to be like that," Carth said, looking at Trin and Bastila as Trin casually slung her arm around Bastila's shoulder.

"Hey," Trin said, "you chose to come with us."

"This wasn't exactly what I was bargaining for when I was attempting to rescue my superior officer," Carth said, shaking his head, but he smiled.

Zaalbar gave a low howling sound, and Mission laughed, then laughed even harder at Carth and Juhani's quizzical looks, before relaying what he said between giggling.

"What about you?" Bastila asked, turning her head slightly to look at Trin. "Did this turn out to be at all similar to what you were expecting?"

Trin snorted. "Aside from the whole Revan thing?"

"Ah," Bastila made a face, "forgive me, I didn't mean―"

"Shh," Trin said, "let's not dance around it, that was pretty weird. But it's done now. And like I said, you kinda saved me from doing some awful shit. Plus, I have all these friends now," she said, waving an arm around the room. Bastila glanced up in time to see Jolee chuckling at Carth's baffled face, Juhani giving him an amused look.

"What?" Carth demanded. "What's so funny?" T3 gave a series of high-pitched beeps. "No, I'm serious―stop that," he protested, as T3 bumped against his foot.

By the wall, Canderous shook his head at them.

"So, maybe not entirely what I was expecting," Trin said, grinning. "But then, I wasn't expecting to be so damn  _happy._ " She looked at Bastila, heart pounding in her chest. "So. You know. Thank you," she said, and she turned and quickly planted a kiss on Bastila's cheek.

"Oh," Bastila said, face flushing, "you're welcome."

T3 rolled over to HK, who said something barely audible, then prodded the astromech with his rifle. T3 made an indignant whistling sound.

"You know―"

"I think―"

They both turned their heads mid-sentence, then froze as they found their faces just centimetres apart.

Bastila blinked, once, twice, her pupils wide in her grey eyes, so close each eyelash was individually discernible beneath the curve of her brows. "Uh," Bastila breathed, and Trin felt warm air tickle her lips. She swallowed, painfully aware of every muscle in her body, her clenched toes, her tongue, her arm still draped awkwardly around Bastila's shoulder.

"Force help me," said Jolee from a few feet away, and they sprang apart, Bastila crossing her arms, face red. Trin covered her own burning face with one hand. "If you're going to start trading saliva, go find the dormitories, I've seen enough of that to last a lifetime."

Beside him, Carth put his hand to his forehead. "Oh my god, Jolee."

Mission glanced at Trin, eyes scrunched up with amusement.

"What?" Jolee demanded. "Don't think I haven't seen this all a hundred times before. Next thing you know, there's clothing all over the floor, and―"

" _Okay_ ," Carth said loudly, and Trin started laughing, "I'm just going to, go up to the cockpit, now, and make sure we're still on the right track."

"Oh, sure, whatever you say," Jolee said, rolling his eyes as Carth beat a hasty retreat.

Trin slipped over to Bastila, and tugged on her arm. "C'mon, before this turns into a lecture," she murmured, grinning as she tugged Bastila into the narrow corridor to the dormitories. Behind them, Juhani said something under her breath, Mission's laugh echoing loudly.

The bright light of the main hold turned to shadow after only a few steps down the hall; past the cargo hold, Bastila began to slow. "Stop," she said, pulling them to a halt.

Trin turned to look at Bastila, but her expression was unreadable in the shadows. "What―"

Bastila tugged her into a kiss, and words trailed off into a low hum of pleasure. A moment later, they broke apart, Trin's arms still limp at her sides. "Okay," she said, staring at Bastila as her eyes began to adjust to the dark, "that was... wow."

"It was _wow?"_ Bastila said, and Trin could just _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"I'm gonna need more data before I can give you a better answer," Trin murmured, reaching an arm around to tangle her fingers in Bastila's hair as she leaned in to kiss her.

It was hard to say how long they stood there in the half-light, arms holding each other close, closer than they'd been all trip. Hands pressed against heated skin and rumpled clothing, memorizing the other they'd thought they might never see again―until recently. Until now.

Trin smoothed a hand over Bastila's face, pushing back stray hair. "You look almost _dishevelled,_ " Trin murmured.

Bastila caught Trin's hand in hers, folded their fingers together. "Bad?"

"Good," Trin said fervently. "Unbelievably good, you should let me mess up your hair more often."

Bastila gave a quiet huffing laugh. "Next you'll be praising my _bedhead."_

"I'd have to see it first, but I'm confident you'll still manage to look good." She pressed a kiss to Bastila's neck, then stopped, and leaned out. "Why are we still standing in the hallway, anyway? The dormitories are _right there."_

"I may have been somewhat distracted," Bastila said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hey, no," Trin said, "your distraction is contagious, don't pass it o―" Bastila interrupted her with another kiss. "That's it," Trin said, and she scooped Bastila off her feet.

"Hey!" Bastila shrieked, "what are you _doing?"_

"I am your chariot, and we are riding back to the dorms," Trin said, shifting her into a more comfortable position.

"You are _incorrigeable,_ "Bastila said, clinging to Trin's shoulders.

Trin winked at her. "But you like it."

"I'll like it better when I have control of my limbs."

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't give promises to such hooligans," Bastila said, attempting a haughty look that was somewhat ruined by the amusement that creased her eyes and curled the edge of her mouth.

They walked into the dormitories, and Trin set Bastila on one of the beds. "I might _actually_ believe you if you didn't look so damn content," Trin teased.

"You might have trouble believing anything I say for a while, then," Bastila said, smiling up at her, stray hair floating around her face, and Trin's stomach twisted, her mouth suddenly dry.

_Hells, you're gorgeous._

Bastila tipped her head. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing." She knelt on the bed, reached out a hand to Bastila's face as she leaned her forehead against Bastila's. "You."

Bastila exhaled softly, a stream of air that tickled Trin's chin. "Okay."

After a moment, Trin shifted her legs out from under her, and lay back; she patted the bed beside her, and Bastila shifted down, lying beside her. Trin tipped her head onto Bastila's shoulder, and sighed. "Can we just. Stay here? For a bit? Just like this."

"Of course." Bastila reached for Trin's hand, taking it in hers. "For as long as you need."


End file.
